Contamination
by Alyeka
Summary: Dudley Dursley avait toujours mené une vie parfaitement normal, au plus grand soulagement de ses parents. Jusqu'au jour où...


**Titre :** Contamination

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne fait que m'amuser avec.

**Notes :**

Cette histoire est écrite à deux : ma petite sœur et moi.

Ce texte est actuellement un One-Shot, mais nous en écrirons peut-être d'autre sur ce qui aurait pu suivre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Harry s'était vu réveillé brusquement par des coups sur la porte du placard qui lui servait de chambre depuis pratiquement dix ans. Il s'était donc lever et avait commencé à préparer le petit déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que son oncle l'envoi chercher le courrier.

Harry n'avait pas cherché à discuter. Cela ne servait à rien dans cette maison : de toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il avait toujours tord, et tout était toujours sa faute. Même lorsqu'il était évident que les fautes qu'il avait soi-disant commise n'étaient pas à son avantage.

Harry se baissa pour ramasser les lettres devant la porte, tout en pensant à la fois où la télévision du salon avait brusquement explosé. Cela ne pouvait en aucun cas être de sa faute : il ne s'en était même pas approché ! Et puis, pour une fois, il avait eu l'autorisation de regarder l'émission que Dudley avait choisie, avec lui. Alors pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

Mais son oncle et sa tante n'avait rien voulu savoir. Dudley était très en colère avant même que l'explosion n'ait lieu, parce que son émission préféré avait été annulé à cause d'un accident survenue au présentateur. Dudley était incapable de se contrôler dans ce genre de cas. La perte de la télévision l'avait ensuite complètement abattu. Résultat : L'oncle Vernon était encore plus énervé. L'explosion étrange en plus de la contrariété de son fils adoré. Harry avait été puni.

Le jeune garçon regarda machinalement les enveloppes. Il y avait une carte postale de la tante Marge, en vacances à Majorque, une lettre qui était très probablement une facture, une lettre adressé à _Mr Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier_, et une dernière lettre….

Harry se figea soudain. Une lettre pour _Mr Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier _? De qui cela pouvait-il être ? Harry n'avait encore _jamais_ reçu la moindre lettre ! Il n'avait aucun ami, pas de famille en dehors des Dursley, et n'était inscrit à aucun club… _Personne_ n'avait besoin de lui écrire ! Alors pourquoi avait-il reçus cette lettre ?

Harry retourna dans la cuisine, posa le reste du courrier devant son oncle et s'assit à sa place sans quitter une seule seconde sa lettre des yeux. Il commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe, tandis que Vernon Dursley prenait son courrier, et donnait la dernière lettre à Dudley…

* * *

Pétunia Dursley fit un sourire à son fils. Il tenait entre ses mains l'enveloppe que venait de lui remettre son père. Probablement une lettre de l'un de ses amis, partit en vacances. Dudley était un enfant adorable et populaire… Elle en était si fière !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son neveu. Harry, le fils de sa détestable sœur. Un enfant dont elle n'avait accepté la garde que par obligation. Ce garçon ne faisait que poser des problèmes. Et son… anormalité l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Elle-même s'était toujours tenue éloigné de Lily lorsqu'elle avait compris quel monstre elle était. Et elle avait veillé à ce que son fils ne se rapproche _jamais_ de son cousin. Elle ne connaissait rien à la… enfin… au fonctionnement de l'anormalité d'Harry, et elle craignait donc qu'il… contamine Dudley. Elle préférait éviter d'y penser. Ce serait vraiment affreux.

Heureusement, Harry faisait actuellement quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Banal même. Il ouvrait une enveloppe à son nom. Comme Dudley.

Pétunia fronça los sourcils, consciente que quelque chose clochait. Elle se repassa mentalement ses dernières pensées, avant de mettre le doigt sur le problème. Le fait qu'Harry ouvre une enveloppe était tout sauf banal. Harry ne recevait _jamais_ de courrier !

Elle se précipita pour lui prendre la lettre qu'il était en train de déplier cérémonieusement, comme si lui-même n'y croyait pas, mais fut arrêté par un couinement de surprise venant de son fils.

Dudley était figé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, incapable de détourné le regard du… _parchemin _qu'il lisait.

Et Pétunia blanchit.

Son regard se tourna vers son neveu, et le parchemin que lui aussi tenait en main.

Du _parchemin_.

Elle regarda alors les enveloppes _identiques_ des deux enfants. Des enveloppes écrites à la main, à l'encre vert émeraude, et cacheté de cire. Des enveloppes comportant un blason représentant un lion, un blaireau, un aigle, et un serpent.

Pétunia ne se souvenait que trop bien du jour ou sa petite sœur avait reçu une lettre similaire. Une lettre qui avait fait d'elle une sorcière. Une anormalité. Un monstre. La lettre qui lui avait enlevé sa sœur.

Et Pétunia s'évanouit.


End file.
